


Breakfast

by mindknives



Series: Billion Dollar Smile [1]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scars, Vigilante Route (Telltale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindknives/pseuds/mindknives
Summary: Bruce and John enjoy a nice, big breakfast together… with help from Alfred of course.
Relationships: John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Series: Billion Dollar Smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely adore and love john doe, and i love bruce/john! i wanted to contribute to the fandom with some small fanfics! i'll mainly have a post-vigilante story going, but in the future i _may_ delve into post-villain route... we'll have to see.
> 
> i'll update this series whenever i write a new story, and i'll update the tags accordingly.  
i _might_ do some nsfw/explicit fics, but yet again... we'll have to see :D
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!

**Breakfast | Bruce/John**

**Bruce and John enjoy a nice, big breakfast together… with help from Alfred of course.**

The warm rays of sunrise began to cover the room in a bright light. It crept against the furniture until it lingered onto Bruce and John’s faces. It earned a grumble from both men, a silent curse that the day was beginning far too quickly. They snuggled together under the sheets, trying to close their eyes for just a bit longer… to no avail. Bruce has always been an early bird, he had to be when he was the forerunner of his family’s company. John was more or less an insomniac, staying up weird hours of the day during his stay in the pact really screwed his sleeping schedule up. Plus, he had bountiful energy to spend… but when he did manage to sleep he would be knocked out for hours. Bruce stared at John’s messy locks of hair strewn across his forehead, admiring how even in a messy way John was beautiful. Slowly he pressed a kiss against John’s forehead, earning another grumble from him. 

“Wake up, John. It’s morning.”  
John shuffled around, his eyes fluttered open to meet Bruce’s gaze, he lazily smiles.  
“Morning, Brucie.” he yawns and snuggles closer to Bruce, nuzzling into his chest. His lanky fingers went across Bruce’s chest, delicately tracing the many scars from previous battles. They laid together in silent bliss for a few minutes, gently caressing each other and trying to ignore the time passing by. Bruce ended the silence, brushing his hand through John’s locks.

“You hungry? I’m sure Alfred wouldn’t mind making breakfast for us.”  
John looked up to Bruce, seemingly lost in thought… until his large toothy smile appeared, a low giggle erupting.  
“How about we help him make breakfast, Bruce? I’ve never cooked anything before… this could be my chance to really wow you!”  
Bruce felt a small smile pull at his cheeks, he lets out a small huff and places a small kiss on John’s forehead.  
“You already wow me, John.”

-

The two men managed to pull on some pajamas and tumble down to the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the air. Alfred is hard at work, already pouring cups of coffee for Bruce and John.  
“Good morning, Master Bruce. And good morning, Master John.” Alfred greets them both while handing them each a coffee cup.  
“Morning, Al! Ooh… fresh coffee…” John takes a whiff of the dark coffee before liberally filling the cup with cream and sugar.  
“Good morning, Al. Thanks for the coffee.” Bruce sips on his cup, he can’t help but smile at John who’s still perfecting his mixture of black coffee and creamer and sugar.  
“Of course, I’m well aware of both of your sleeping schedules, or rather lack of one… a nice cup of coffee is always a solution.” 

Alfred takes a sip, before placing it down onto the kitchen counter.  
“So, what would you two like for breakfast today?”  
“Actually Al… John and I were wondering if we could help you with breakfast today.”  
John nearly spilled his cup of coffee from a jolt of excitement, giggles flooding from him as he eagerly nods.  
“That’s right! Bruce and I really want to help! Plus, I want to try it out myself… I’ve never really cooked anything before.”  
Alfred gives Bruce a look of concern.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing catches on fire… or no one gets hurt. I’ll help John out.”  
John clasps his hands together, smiling widely in eagerness of his first cooking experience.  
“Very well, I would love the company.”

-

They all decided on making waffles with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs, a classic. The main reason they decided on waffles was because of John’s lack of experience with this delicious breakfast treat. Alfred was placed on egg and bacon duty, while Bruce and John huddled around the mixing bowl watching the batter fling around the bowl.  
“You’ve never had waffles before, John?”  
John looks up at the ceiling, trying to remember anything about a waffle in his life.  
“I don’t think so… back at Arkham they’d only serve this really mushy, gooey stuff that tasted like oats.”  
Bruce chuckles.  
“You mean oatmeal?”  
“That's it! Man that stuff was bland, if we were lucky we’d get really dried out muffins… but that usually doesn't happen.”  
It was interesting to hear John’s experience in Arkham, but it also made Bruce’s heart to break. John’s experience with the world was so limited, he didn’t have nearly as many opportunities as Bruce did. This fact only made him want to spoil John even further, now that they were together… Bruce would be able to show John the world, show him everything he has missed in his life.  
“I think you’ll really like waffles. They’re one of my favorites.”  
John smiles while looking up to Bruce, a soft glimmer in his eyes.  
“Well if you like it, then I’m sure I’m going to love it.”

-

The batter was thoroughly mixed, it was time for them to actually make the waffles. Bruce has already had to stop John from impulsively touching the waffle maker. He slowly poured the gooey mixture into the waffle maker and closed it, the sound of sizzling batter filled the kitchen much to John’s delight.  
“Oooh… that’s such a lovely sound.”  
“It is. I remember when my mother would make waffles every Sunday, I’d listen for this sound.”  
They both stood by the waffle maker, watching intently.  
“Do you ever miss them, Bruce?”  
The two men turn to each other, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
“My parents? Of course I do… I miss them every day.”  
“Even after everything your father has done?”  
Bruce felt his heart sink. Whatever John was implying, he felt that it was going to lead into his feelings about him. About everything that had happened between them.  
“Of course. My father may have done terrible things… but that doesn’t mean I don’t love him any less. We all make mistakes, John. We aren’t perfect.”  
John stood in silence, looking back to the waffle maker, his hand rubbing against his arm. Bruce placed his hand onto John’s, trying to ease his nerves. John lets out a huff, looking down at his feet.  
“And that includes myself. John, I have done so many things wrong in my life…” he squeezes John’s hand, feeling the calloused scar across it. Their eyes meet again, lingering for far too long. Bruce felt heat against his cheeks, he couldn’t hide his affections towards John… especially after all that has happened. He had promised to never lie to John again, he wanted to share everything with him. And John wanted the same thing.  
“I’m sorry for what I did, Bruce.”  
“And I’m sorry too… I want us to move past this, I want us to trust each other again.”  
Bruce continued to trace his fingers across John’s scar, even with what he has done John has continued to stay by his side. He could only offer the same sentiment back, he wanted to be by John’s side for the rest of his life. Their mistakes will help them grow, and will help their relationship flourish.  
“Oh Bruce… thank you for opening up to me like this. It feels good that you can trust me with this...” John smiles slightly. Bruce returns the sentiment, gently entwining his fingers with John’s.  
“I trust you with my life, John. And I’ll always be there for you.”  
They squeeze each other’s hands, John’s attention going back to the waffle maker. The waffle was beginning to turn brown, ready to be flipped. Bruce glanced past his shoulder to see Alfred smiling towards them before turning away, a small chuckle escaped from him.

-

All three men sat around the large oak table, a giant plate of waffles sits in the center with separate plates of bacon and eggs surround it. A large bottle of maple syrup joined in, it was a breakfast feast worthy enough for a king. John clasped his hands together, giggling happily at the wonderful spread.  
“This looks amazing! I can’t believe it- I actually made something to eat today with the help of my two best buddies!”  
He quickly reached over the table to stab a few waffles with his fork, scooping them up onto his plate. He generously squeezed maple syrup all over them, almost making it overflow over the plate. Bruce and Alfred grabbed their share of food, they sat together and ate, John’s small giggles and groans filled the dining room as he scarfed down his pile of waffles.  
“You did a great job, John. These waffles came out really good.”  
“Awww Bruce, you helped too! Our waffles taste amazing! I just knew I’d like waffles… especially the ones we make together.”  
That earned a chuckle from Alfred, even in his old age he couldn’t hold back from laughing at John’s shenanigans. Bruce couldn’t help but smile, admiring John’s excitement and happiness. It felt like John always belonged here at the Wayne Manor, it felt like John had always belonged to Bruce. He would gladly spend all the time in world with John, just to see his wide toothy grin and hear his laughter.  
Everything was finally starting to fall into place for Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> **notes**:  
\- the scars on bruce's chest are from his countless battles with other villains, there aren't any particular ones to think of... just imagine bruce is riddled with scars, ya know?  
\- the scar on john's hand are from the vigilante routes final battle in which batman stabs a batarang through john's hand. poor baby D:
> 
> thank you so much for reading! please leave me a comment/kudos if you enjoyed :D


End file.
